The Night Of The Weresmurf/Part 2
Sometime later, Polaris Psyche joined with Tapper and Duncan inside Tapper's Tavern after he spent his afternoon observing all the activities of the Smurf Village. "Ah, my fellow Polaris, how smurfs the rest of your day here?" Tapper greeted as soon as Polaris stepped inside while Tapper was doing some preparations. "This one seems a bit concerned for Brainy, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "He seems to be keeping more towards himself, for I am not finding him anywhere in the village besides the Imaginarium or his own house lately." "Now that smurfs to be a bit strange for the laddie, given the type of Smurf that he normally is," Duncan said. "I would wholeheartedly agree with you on that, Duncan," Tapper said. "Is there anything particularly strange about Brainy besides that you have smurfed of him?" "Only that his body seems to be more...hirsute than normal for any male Smurf, to the point of being very disturbing to this one," Polaris said, sounding like he wouldn't want to even mention that. "I wouldn't envy you for what you must be feeling about that, my friend," Tapper said. "Getting used to Crazy smurfing that way around this time of month can also seem to be rather off-smurfing to me." "It doesn't disturb me in the least, laddie," Duncan said. "In fact, I could only envy smurfing like the hairy giants among the humans who aren't afraid of displaying such manliness before the lads and lasses." "The dilemma this one is facing is what this one is going to do about what Brainy may be going through, if this is some sort of unusual transformation that he's undergoing," Polaris said. "There isn't much that I can recommend for you to smurf, except to be careful if this is some sort of transsmurfation," Tapper said. "You might want to inform Papa Smurf if that's the case with Brainy," Duncan said. "He might know what's happening with the laddie better than any one of us does." "That would seem to be the best course of action to take," Polaris said. "This one appreciates the advice that both of you are willing to give in regard to this situation." "We're here for you no matter what happens, Polaris," Tapper said. Polaris nodded slightly before he turned and headed for the door. "I think we may have another laddie that's going to turn into a were-Smurf on our hands, Tapper," Duncan said after Polaris had left. "We'll keep ourselves apprised of the situation when it arises, my friend," Tapper said. "Hopefully this will not be a recurring situation with Brainy as it is with Crazy." ----- Around the time of evening, Brainy looked at himself in the mirror and saw something has grown on his face...a patch of blue fur around his mouth. "I don't believe it...I have grown a beard, just like Papa Smurf!" Brainy said, sounding pleased and excited at the prospect. "Tonight Smurfette will be escorted to dinner by a distinguished-looking Smurf. Now if I could just disguise this other hair growing all over my body..." He briefly combed his facial hair before turning toward the window and noticing something in the sky. "Ahhhh, I can see us now, walking beneath the beautiful moooooooooon..." That was when he started to howl, and with that howl Brainy felt himself transforming, becoming covered in blue fur with his ears and teeth now pointed. "Wh...what's happening to me?" was the last thing Brainy said before the transformation was complete, and Brainy's mind was now taken over by the feral state of a wolf. At the same time, over at Crazy's house, the same transformation had taken place with him, as Crazy had also completely transformed into a were-Smurf and howled. He leaped through his window and went out into the dark forest at night. ----- At Smurfette's house, Smurfette was busy preparing herself for her date with Brainy, brushing her hair and making herself look as beautiful as possible. She truly wished that it was with Empath that she was going out on a date, but she wasn't going to turn down Brainy even if he was the last Smurf on earth that she would ever go out on a date with. She then heard some rustling going on right outside her door. "Oh, that must be Brainy," she said to herself. Putting down her hairbrush, she went to her door and opened it, only to see that her flower garden was ruined by something. "Oh no!" Smurfette moaned. "Crazy must have smurfed this!" Then she saw a shadowy figure wearing Brainy's glasses holding up a bouquet of flowers, hiding behind the corner of a nearby Smurf house. This made Smurfette furious. "Brainy Smurf, look what you smurfed to my beautiful garden, you...you animal!" she shouted, taking the bouquet and throwing it back into his face. Then Brainy showed his face and growled at her, making Smurfette shriek. "AAAAAH...A WERE-SMURF!!!" She then fainted on the ground, causing Brainy to briefly look at her before moving on elsewhere. ----- In another Smurf house, Snappy was telling a story to Clumsy and Nat when Brainy made his entrance through the open window. "The frightened Smurf was trapped in the room," Snappy said in a dramatic voice. "Then the big hairy monster smurfed closer and closer." Clumsy and Nat reacted in fright when they saw Brainy as a were-Smurf appearing in the window at that moment, in the same ready-to-pounce-on-you pose as Snappy at that point in the story. "Golly, that's the most lifelike story I've ever heard!" Clumsy said before he and Nat got up and ran away. Snappy seemed delighted at the reaction. "Smurfabunga! I must be a better storyteller than I thought!" Snappy said. "Narrator should be proud of me for..." Then he heard a howling from right behind himself. Snappy turned and saw Brainy as a were-Smurf standing in the window right behind him. "YEOW! WAIT FOR ME!!!" he cried out before he also ran right out of the house. ----- Tapper and Duncan were walking together in the cool of the night when they both came to Smurfette's house and saw what happened. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Smurfette has fallen into a faint," Tapper said. "And that's not all that happened here tonight," Duncan said. "It appears that Crazy must have smurfed through her garden in his were-Smurf state." "I do pray that Smurfette is safe," Tapper said, sounding worried. "That doesn't sound like Crazy to just smurf through Smurfette's garden even in his were-Smurf state." They gathered around Smurfette's fallen body, with Tapper gently lifting her up by her shoulders. "Lassie! Lassie, wake up!" Duncan called out. Smurfette slowly opened her eyes and saw who it was. "Duncan? Tapper? Is that you?" "Don't be afraid now, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said as he helped Smurfette back onto her feet. "You're safe with us. Crazy can't harm you anymore." "It wasn't Crazy who attacked me, Tapper," Smurfette said. "It was Brainy. He has been turned into a were-Smurf, and he was the one who smurfed through my garden." "Ah, so it figures," Duncan said. "I knew that Brainy must have been smurfed by the same flower that turned Crazy into one many years ago." "But what are we going to smurf about it?" Smurfette asked. "We might as well go and inform Papa Smurf about what has happened here," Tapper said. "He might know of a way to restore Brainy to normal." Just then, Polaris Psyche arrived at the scene. "This one sensed that Smurfette was in danger by a creature similar to the one that Crazy Smurf has transformed into," Polaris said. "It was Brainy as a were-Smurf, laddie," Duncan said. "We've got to smurf Papa Smurf about this and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." "This one will accompany you," Polaris said. ----- Papa Smurf was awakened by the pounding on his door and the voices of several Smurfs crying out, "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" He went to the front door and saw that it was Smurfette, Tapper, Duncan, Nat, Snappy, and Polaris Psyche. "What seems to be the trouble, my little Smurfs?" he asked. "Oh, Papa Smurf, Brainy has been turned into a were-Smurf," Smurfette said. "Yeah," Snappy said. "We've seen him smurfing into our house when I was smurfing a story to Nat and Clumsy." "We thought that this was Crazy at first, until we awakened Smurfette and found out who it truly was that smurfed through her garden," Tapper said. "But what are we going to smurf about it, Papa Smurf?" Nat asked. "Come, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy must be in danger, and we must stop him before he becomes a danger to the rest of us." "Not exactly how I want to smurf my night in the village, but if that's what it smurfs, then that's what I'm going to smurf," Duncan said as the six of them followed Papa Smurf. They soon saw Brainy as he stood before Clumsy, who was accosted by his friend, snarling at him very ferociously. "Oh, gosh, Brainy, don't smurf something that you might regret...because I might be the one who's going to regret it," Clumsy said fearfully. "Brainy, wait!" Papa Smurf called out, carrying a bone that he picked up from Puppy's dog house. "We've come to help you!" "We can smurf this the easy way or the hard way, laddie," Duncan said. "And I'm praying that it will be the easy way," Tapper said. Then there was the sound of howling that came from a distance far away in the forest. Brainy responded with a howl of his own before he headed straight into the forest himself. "Brainy, come back!" Papa Smurf called out. "He's gone, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Golly, I guess that's why they call it a were-Smurf," Clumsy said. "You never know where he's going to smurf next." "And with Crazy out there as a were-Smurf, who knows what will happen to the laddies?" Duncan said. "There must be something in your books about how we can restore Brainy to normal so that he doesn't come down with the same monthly condition as Crazy, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "I believe there is, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "We must smurf through the books in my laboratory about lycanthropy and find out what it was that Brainy had smurfed into so that we can cure him." "In the meantime, though, we should be on the watch in case either Crazy or Brainy returns, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "This one will volunteer for the watch, my fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. "Come, my little Smurfs, we have no time to waste," Papa Smurf said. ----- Homnibus found himself awakened by Empath, who was sleeping beside him on his bed, by a disturbing vision in his head. "What seems to be the trouble, my little Smurf?" Homnibus asked. "It's a vision of my half-brother Brainy, Homnibus," Empath said. "He's been turned into a were-Smurf, similar to the creature that Crazy turns into on a monthly basis." "I don't envy what you must be feeling at this time," Homnibus said. "But surely you can rest in knowing that your fellow Smurfs are taking care of the problem right about now." "This smurf feels like this smurf is going to lose my half-brother to this curse of lycanthropy if this smurf's fellow Smurfs can't cure him," Empath said. "But they haven't lost Crazy to the curse despite Papa Smurf's attempts to cure him, as far as what I know," Homnibus said. "Maybe there's something about Brainy that will prevent him from being lost, who knows." "The Psyche Master has always feared the worst about the Smurfs, that they are nothing but perverted savages that are always after their own pleasures, no matter how depraved they are, and this smurf sometimes fear that this may happen to this smurf someday," Empath said. "Your fellow Smurfs have proven that to be false, so why should you worry about that now?" Homnibus said. "You must not give in to those fears, even if there is supposedly a grain of truth to it, because that will prove that you don't even trust yourself to be the noble Smurf that you are." Empath sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Homnibus. This smurf apologizes for disturbing your sleep in order to tell you about this smurf's personal fears." "That's quite all right, my young friend," Homnibus said. "We'll get through this together, and soon you'll be back among your fellow Smurfs, and hopefully Brainy will be restored to normal. Now, please, settle your mind and get some rest. We'll need to be ready for what the next day will bring us." "Thank you, Homnibus, for listening to this smurf," Empath said as the two of them settled back into sleep. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Night Of The Weresmurf chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles